


It's been awhile

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: FOREWARNING, Future Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Future Tord (Eddsworld) - Freeform, I think it's pretty balanced tbh??, One Shot, Some Fluff, lots of talking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A fanfiction request for celebration of 2000+ followers on my askblog]Tom works in the rebellion against the Red Army. Although, he and the infamous Red Leader are still close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request : "Maybe write something for blue leader and red leader? A cooperation story or something? :)"
> 
> aaa i hope it's okay! Please enjoy.

The door creaked open, letting bright fluorescent light into the darkened room. The Blue Leader sat up straight, hands folded over one another while a pair of tinted glasses shrouded his hidden eyes. A soldier walked in, holding an assault rifle tightly. Blue Leader kept an eye on him, waiting patiently for the rest of the people to filter in. After another guard came the big baddie himself, a man he has not seen in person for quite some time.

Red Leader.

The communist sat across from him at the interrogation table. He sat forward, hands folded under his chin, watching the capitalist in front of him with rapt fascination. Glancing over to the two, he waved his hand, dismissing them. The unarmed one of the two merely nodded their head, stepping outside, while the one with the gun hesitated, but after a stern look from their leader, left as well. The Red Leader turned back, and faced the man across the table. As soon as the door shut with a loud thud, and loudly clicked, both of the men relaxed from their stiff professional positions.

“Old friend,” Red Leader said, fatigue weighing down his one uncovered eye. “It is good to see you again.”

“You as well.” The brit replied, not letting his stony face drop. The other sighed, rolling his eye.

“There is no way anyone can see into this room, you can let your guard down for one moment, you know.”

He raised an eyebrow at that, still hiding his eyes behind dark shades. “Mhmm.” He hummed, moving his hands to tap on the table.

“Tom.” The Red one spoke.

“Tord.” The other responded.

There was a short beat of silence, and then it was filled with laughter. Old, tired, but also genuine happiness.

“It has been too long!” Tord laughed, rubbing his unscarred side of his face. “How have you been?”

“Good, good.” Tom chuckled, tapping two of his fingers on the scratched-up table. “Matt is sad about scarring’ up his eye ’n’ all, haven’t seen Edd in a bit. Probably looking for some more cola, you know?” He laughed again, a weight being lifted off his chest. “People are really passionate about beating the shit outta you. Sometimes it’s a bit overwhelming but, y’know, ‘rebellion’ and all that or whatever.” Tord watched him in rapt fascination, smiling the longer he talked. “How’s you?”

“Eh,” Tord shrugged. “Your work really is impacting the army, but it’s doing fine.” Tord leaned forward and suddenly got quiet. “Guess who finally started looking at adoption papers.”

Tom gasped. “Did they actually? Holy fuck, how long’s it been? S’bout damn time!” His lips curled into a smile, showing some of his teeth. It made Tord smile back, also happy for his friends. Tom’s shoulders shook with repressed giggles. “Of course, only after you’ve taken over this hellhole.” He said, smugly. Tord rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright. What is it that you need?” Tord said, leaning back into his chair. “When I get message that the infamous ‘Blue Leader’ needs a meeting with me about working up a ‘deal’.. I do get very curious.”

Tom’s smile fell, and he stopped softly tapping the table. “Yeah, uh, about that.” Tord furrowed his eyebrows, staring down Tom. Tom folded his hands together. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be able to keep this up.”

“What do you mean? Are there too many complications, or-“

“I have cancer. Eye cancer.”

The room went silent.

Tom stared down at the table, shoulders tense. Reaching up, he carefully took off the tinted glasses that hid his face. Tord stared into his void, black eyes. The area around them were red, some light wrinkles starting to noticeably form around the edges. The normal vacant eyes had traces of gray around the edges, lighting up the colour of his sockets. Tord's chest clenched, worry evident on his scarred face. Tord reached over and grabbed one of Tom's shaking hands.

"Have you tried to get medical attention? In Sweden I heard they've almost got a cure."

"I looked. It's too expensive."

"What about the rebellion? Wouldn't they give you treatment?"

"They kicked me out." Tom shrugged, looking down at their clasped hands. "Said I couldn't be a helpful rebel if I had cancer. So they sent me home. Told me to not come back, until I fixed it. But I don't have enough money, I don't know where to go, I.." He swallowed, screwing his eyes shut. "The first thing I thought of was you."

Looking up, his shoulder sagged as he looked at Tord's twisted face. "Tord, I.." He shook his head. It was already hard enough for him to admit he needed help, asking for it was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. "I need you to help." Tord's eyes narrowed, thinking. He seemed to stare right down into Tom's soul.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tord spoke quietly. "I have an idea. It should work."

Tom collapsed onto the table, giving out a small cry of joy. He held Tord's hand tightly, muttering broken "thank you"'s

"But." Tord's voice was serious, much more serious than it had been before. Tom sat straight up, breath hitching. "I want something in return."

"What?"

"I want you to join my army." Tord bit his lip as Tom's face seemed to scrunch together. "You're clever, tactical, and strong. You'd be perfect."

"Tord, I.. I don't know. What about Matt? And Edd?"

"You can figure that out." Tord stood, planting his hands on the table. "But I can't just use thousands of pounds to help you, and get nothing." Tom nodded, staring back down at the table. "I'll let you think about it." He said quietly, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Tom said, making Tord stop and turn. "I'll.. I'll do it. I can do it."

Tord smiled, and opened the door, exiting the small room. "I'll get someone to lead you to the recruitment chambers." He called over his shoulder, closing the door with a thud and click.


End file.
